1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical communication equipment and, more specifically, to tunable optical bandpass filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention(s). Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art and/or what is not in the prior art.
Tunable optical bandpass filters find applications in optical power and performance monitors, broadcast and select networks, add/drop multiplexers, etc. Implementing such filters with standard silicon complementary-metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology holds the promise of minimizing production costs, e.g., through monolithic integration of electronic and photonic functions and the use of the massive existing CMOS manufacturing infrastructure. As a result, CMOS-compatible tunable optical bandpass filters are currently being actively developed.